All Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) cancer-related clinical research is subject to initial and ongoing review for scientific merit and scientific progress by the VCU Massey Cancer Center (MCC). The MCC has the authority to initiate and terminate all such research and to establish priorities among studies potentially competing for MCC resources or patients. This authority is exercised by the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC).